Time Vengence
by cakreut12
Summary: Vlad's got the Ultimite Plan! To go back in time and chang the past to get what he wants.Danny finds his own time portal and teams up with himself to stop Vlad from destroying their future. Read and Review.This is my first FANFIC. Chapters 14 Editing
1. Vlad's Plan

In Wisconsin

"Mmm...Mhum...YES!" a man mumbled as he was adjusting some wires in a big machine. The older man who was standing beside him was tapping his foot impatiently. He was wearing an expensive black suit and had his long gray hair pulled back.

Vlad Masters, billionaire of the year, you'd think he'd have it all, but always thought he was missing something. Maddie, the love of his wife, was taken away from him by his best friend after the mere accident that gave him a _unique_ gift. He'd tried several attempts into getting her back but there was always someone in the way. Her 14 year old son, Danny, in a similar accident also received powers and used them to protect his family, friends, and town. Daniel, no matter what, always seemed to defeat him.

_'But not this time…_' Vlad thought.

"Are you finished with my Time Excellerator?" Mr. Masters asked.

"Yeah, now how's about the money you promised me?" asked the mechanic, as he held his hand out. Vlad pulled out a wad of money out of his pocket and gave it to the man, who walked out of the castle counting all the money that he made.

"Now my plan is yet complete." Vlad grinned evilly, "A Neal diamond and the power source to this whole machine, but it can only be found in one science museum…in Amity Park." He walked over to a circular metal door attached to his wall. The doors slide open to a swirling green portal.

"Skulker," He called, and then a robot like figure stood inside of the portal. His hair was like a green flame that just never seemed to go out. His metal exterior gave him the appearance of a robot with a face of a skull.

"Yes Plasmius?" He asked.

"I need you to do something for me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Errrrg, c'mon, no! AH!" cried a raven-haired teen as he struggled with his homework. Danny was just about ready to yank his hair out, he just didn't get it. If he didn't do it, Lancer would for sure give him another detention. Then he would get into even more trouble with his parents and he had his own problems to deal with. Having to keep on catching ghosts that never leave him alone, Dash wailing on him every waking moment of his school hours! Also the fact that he's half ghost, parents ghost hunters, avoiding every new invention that they make so they wouldn't find out.

_'A plus B to the third power times 5 divided by six….' _Danny thought

"I GOT IT!" He yelled in joy, "The answer is….7.5! Wait, no! Ugh…will I ever get this right?" He scribbled all the work he did and started over. He looked over by his phone and picked it up as it ringed. He glanced at the Caller I.D.

"Hey Tucker, what's up?" Danny greeted crossing his legs on his desk and leaning the chair.

"Danny! Get over here quick Skulker jus-" The line disconnected.

"Tuck? Hello, you there?" But there was no answer. He sighed and placed the phone on his desk.

'_He sounded real worried; maybe I should go check things out…_'

A blue wisp of smoke emerged out of his mouth and he starred in the direction to which it was pointing to. The robot like ghost levitated a few inches off the ground with an evil grin plastered to his skull face. At the sight of him Danny quickly transformed into his ghost ego – Danny Phantom.

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned him starring him down. Soon a ball of glowing ecto-plasma grew on the palm of his hand and he shot it at the ghost. The hunter dodged it easily smirking.

"Out to capture my prey, Ghost Child." The ghost shot out a glowing neon blade, slicing the boy's arm.

"AHH--" he cried and fell down to his knees holding the new cut that was causing him so much pain. He back up at Skulker and saw his ecto-net gun aimed right at his head.

"Too easy" The ghost hunter laughed evilly.

"Vlad" Danny said startled. Skulker was as confused as the boy, but he saw that Danny was distracted by Vlad's appearance. The hunter took the chance and sliced his prey once more.

"AAAAHH!" The ghost boy cried in pain, clenching the cut that was oozing out green ectoplasm. He sucked it in, letting the pain serge through him and got ready to use his ghost beam, but they had left. Danny sighed as two beams appeared around him, transforming him back to his original form, Danny Fenton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad & Skulker

"I thought you wanted me to distract him for you." Skulker said still confused of him showing up in the first place.

"Yes but that was until I realized that I needed you to do some thing for me…" Vlad trailed off giving a rather devilish grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Danny

Danny tried to get back to his work but he couldn't help to think of what they were up to. He sat up from his chair and sighed.

"I'm never going to finish my homework…" A cool sensation swept over him and he glared at the sky where he saw them soaring not far ahead with his now piercing green eyes that were once blue. The ghost boy went intangible/invisible and flew towards the vampire-like ghost and ghost hunter. Danny still kept his distance from the two so he wouldn't get caught

"I thought you wanted me to distract him for you." Skulker said. He looked really confused.

"Yes but that was until I realized that I needed you to do some thing for me…" Vlad trailed off showing a devilish grin. The vampire ghost disappeared from sight and Skulker stopped to wait and see what he was doing.

"Where is he?" Danny said to himself looking around to see where he had gone. He was still invisible, so he couldn't be seen by ghosts. All of a sudden Vlad blasted him with ectoplasmic goo. Danny flew into the air and became visible, changed back and fell to the ground. Skulker just stood there amazed looking at unconscious Danny.

"Now let's go. He won't be unconscious for long." Vlad said and they flew off.


	2. TE Watches

Previously on Danny Phantom :

Danny changed back into Danny Fenton and tried to forget about them. But he couldn't help but to think of what they were up to. So he went intangible and followed them.

"I thought you wanted me to distract him for you." Skullker said. He looked really confused.

" Yes but that was until I realized that I needed you to do some thing for me." Vlad said. He had his devilish look on his face. He turned around and went intangible. When Skullker noticed he was gone he stopped.

"Where is he?" Danny said to himself looking around. He was still intangible. All of a sudden Vlad blasted him with ectoplasm goop. Danny flew into the air and became visible, changed back and fell to the ground. Skullker just stood there amazed looking at unconscious Danny.

"Now let's go. He won't be unconscious for long." Vlad said and they flew off, leaving Danny unconscious in the middle of the road.

* * *

In Jazz's Room 

"What's going on in there?" Jazz yelled over to her brother's room. _'Brothers can be so annoying at sometimes..._'She turned over on her side and saw a newspaper witha story about 'Public Enemy Number One' on the front page. '_But theyalways surprise you...'_Another loud crash erupted and by then she couldn't concentrate! She had to finish her homework before she leftwith her friends and Danny was making that awfully dificult.He may be fighting a ghost, but this was her only chance to finish it.

She stood up and walked over to his door. "Danny," Jazz called, she heard a deep voice in the background, "are you in there?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"Her brother cried.She knew she couldn't just barge in there...but there was obviously something going on.

"For heaven's sake Danny will you keep it down in there?" Jazz said again, but this time she opened his door and no one was there. There were papers scattered all through out his room and ahuge hole where his window used to be. _'Danny, you're dead...'_Then she noticed the green ectoplasm on some of the papers, the wall, actually there was a lot of it every where! _'Ghosts don't bleed,...do they?_'All of a sudden there was a crash out side, down the street she thought.

"Danny..."

She walked up and peered through the hole in his wall andwatched as a small figurefell hundreds of feettowards the ground.'_No...it couldn't be...' _But as you all know Jazz, she just can't stand here not knowing if it's her baby brother, because if it is...a huge truck is coming down the street heading straight for him. She sprinted down the steps out the door in record time and passed her friend Racheal on the way.

"Jazz-" Racheal called her, but she kept going, determined to help him whether he was her brother or not. As she got closer into view she also got a good look at the boy. He cuts on his arms and some on his forehead, blood covering his white shirt. The truck didn't see the unconious teen in the road before him, but it was coming even closer every second.

"Oh my GOSH!" Jazzgasped seeing that it still couldn't notice him. It was her brother laying in the road, unknowing of what his fate is to be. He had his messy black hair and worn out body. She felt her shoe started to become loose. Right before the car crushed him Jazz managed to push him out of the way. Also in the act of saving her brother one of her $40 shoes fell and was now crushed. But it was worth it. She sighedpicking up her crushed shoe and tossing it like a Frisbee on the other side of the road.

'_Danny, you owe me big time'_

* * *

Vlad & Skullker 

"How did you know he was there?"Skullker astonished.The boy was invisible, not even ghosts could see one another while in that mode. Well, full ghosts couldn't.

"It's one of the advantages you get of being a halfa." Vlad smirked.He was indeed proud of himself for getting Danny out of the way without the help of Skullker. Daniel never knew when to quit and it amused him every time he thought he could beat him. 20 years of experience he tells him, sure he knew that eventually he would be more powerful than himself, but definetly not after a few months. Nowit was back to business.

"So what was it that you wanted me to do?" Skullker asked since Vlad ruined his last task. The older halfawas glad he asked so he could blurt out his plan that he was oh so proud of.

"You are to go into the past and kidnapp Daniel at a muchyounger age. That won't be so hard now, will it?" Vlad smiled. Skullker looked at Vlad in amazement.

"You want me to kidnapp a little kid?" Skuller said in disbelief.

"It should be easy for hewill be around the age of 5." Vlad said ignoring Skuller's look. Skullker couldn't beleive that for all the things heis capable ofVlad wanted him to kidnapp a toddler. But then again,Vlad wasmore powerfulthan himself so if he didn't do as he said, who knows what would happen. As they got closer to Vlad's castle, the more Vlad couldn't wait for his plan to be in motion.

* * *

Danny's house 

"uh...m...what happened?" Danny murmured "...Vlad...Skulker..." He was beginning to wake from his unconsiousness, remebering where hehad last left off.Jazz was kneeling right beside him;she had been ,before he had woken up, cleaninghis cuts and bandaging them.She also changed his shirt so everything was close to normal, but not quite.

His eyes were open wide,Vlad and Skulker's plan, his room, following them, everything came to him.He glanced around the room for any signs, but there was no sign that Vlad or Skullker had been there. His ghost sense wasn't even going off. _'Maybe it was all a_ _dream'_ He looked downat his shirt, it was clean. Danny tried getting up, but then pain enveloped his body. He starred at some of the bandages on him pulling one up revealing one of the many cuts he had recieved from Skulker.

"You were unconscious." Jazz said, "Do you remember what happened?"

Danny jumped a little, he hadn't notice that she was sitting right next to him. He remembered everything perfectly until Vlad came up behind him then-he was here. He couldn't tell Jazz that though, and he had to get out of here to stop them and with Jazz here that was going to be a problem.

"I..uh..." Danny couldn't even think up a good excuse. What would he say? 'Uh I fell from my window?'

Jazz could see he was struggling to find an excuse, so she let him off easy.

"Whatever, Rachel's coming soon and I've got to finish my homework." Jazz finished quickly and rushed upstairs. Racheal wasn't coming, she had came but when Jazz came home with a bloody brother in her arms she decided to leave. Danny didn't know that though, but atleast she now had enough time to finish her homework.

As soon as she was out of earshot Danny let out all the air he didn't know he was holding in the whole time.

"Whew!" Danny sighed, "That was a close one, Fenton", and he went ghost. He felt much better in this form and he shot off to Wisconsin.

* * *

Wisconsin

"Soooo, this thing is supposed to go back to the past or forward to the future?" Skullker said raising an eyebrow. He didn't beleived that this thing actually worked. The whole space time continum he didn't believe in, it would be too confusing.

"Yes, I also made some T.E. watches so we both can go to the past and the future easily." Vlad explained pulling out6 neon green watches withtwodifferent buttons on each of them, one red and green. It's screen glowed yellow and instead of a time, there was a date punched into in.

"Why do you have so many of them?"

"Just in case, you never know what could happen. We might loose one, besides it was cheaper to make 6 than only two."

Skulker then noticed the huge machine planted in the middle of Vlad's lab and walked over to it.

"What's the big machine for then?" Skulker asked scanning the machine.

"That's where it gets its power from." Vlad said starting to get annoyed from all these questions."Just put on the watch and pressthe little green button." Vlad said and he handed Skullker a watch. He straped themachine on hishand andpressed the little green button on the watch. There was a flash of light and then a swirling green vortex appeared out of no where.

"Casper PreSchool, September 6th 1995." Vlad spoke into the watches. All of the screens lite up a blue color and the date changed instantly. Also inside of the green vortex came a picture of the preschool.

"It can either be work manuelly or it's voice activated." He mentioned quickly turning to Skulker.

* * *

Back to Danny 

Danny finally arrived at the castle alittle bit after Vlad and Skullker had. There he saw Vlad talking to Skullker about the machine and how it worked. Then Vlad pulled out 3 watches that he called T.E. watches and told him to press a button. When Skullker pressedthe button on his T.E. watch a spinning Vortex appeared out of nowhere. Once Danny finally figured out what they wereup to, he became visible and threw a blast at Skullker and Vlad. They went intangible.

"About time you showed up Ghost Child." Skullker said going through the Vortex. Then Vlad blasted Danny which through him against the wall.

"Noooooooo"Danny screamed,but it was to late. They were gone.

There's Chapter 2!

Read and Review!


	3. 1995 Casper PreSchool

sry it took so long. Got loaded with Hw. And I just noticed that I spelled Skulker wrong.

hope u like

Chibi Millenia Phantom: Yes. And I don't even know what Excellerator means, I just liked the way it sounds.

mcrystal: Thanks. Srry thet were short, it was much longer on paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny finally arrived at the castle alittle bit after Vlad and Skulker had. There he saw Vlad talking to Skulker about the machine and how it worked. Then Vlad pulled out 3 watches that he called T.E. watches and told him to press a button. When Skulker pressedthe button on his T.E. watch a spinning Vortex appeared out of nowhere. Once Danny finally figured out what they wereup to, he became visible and threw a blast at Skulker and Vlad. They went intangible."About time you showed up Ghost Child." Skulker said going through the Vortex. Then Vlad blasted Danny which through him against the wall."Noooooooo" Danny screamed,but it was to late. They were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1995 Casper PreSchool

It was a bright sunny day as the little pre-schoolers rushed inside.But there was a little raven haired boy clutching to his mother's leg. "I don't want to go!"the boy cried. " Now Danny it'll be okay. Now go inside before Jazz is late for 1st grade." His mom said. Jazz looked annoyed,"C'mon I'm going to be late. I'M NEVER LATE!"Jazz yelled. There was a dark skinned toddler waitingby the doors of the school. He had a red hat and wore glasses."Danny hurry up! All the good toys are being tooked!"the boy yelled." Look Danny there's Tucker! Now go in there and have a good time."his mom said and left for the car. Danny wiped his tears and slowly walked inside.

Vlad and Skulker were standing outside the preschool intangible." Are you ready for your mission?" Vlad asked Skulker. Skulker looked really annoyed,"Yeah how hard can it be to capture a 5 year old."Got the net?" Vlad said." I got the stupid net, now let's get this over with!"Skulker yellled and he flew off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny cried but it was no use, they were gone. He couldn't beleive that Skulker and Vlad got away. Danny got up and scanned the room. There were three watches on the ground. "Vlad must have dropped them" Danny said picking them up. He had an idea and he flew home to get Sam and Tucker, bringing the watches.

"Soooooo, you think these watches by pressing a button will make a spinning Vortex and send you to the Future and the Past?" Tucker said making sure he heard what Danny had said. "Yeah, well sort of . In stead of putting in the time and date of the Present you punch in the year and date of the Past or Future." Danny said scratching the back of his head. " This sounds even crazier than the time when Ember put that spell on you." Sam said unbelieving." And the time you wore your dad's jump suit to school!" Tucker and Sam broke out laughing." Yeah, yeah, yeah enough about the jump suit and stuff we have to find a way to trigger these watches and find out where Vlad and Skulker are." Danny said getting frustrated. They heard a crash in the basment."What was that?" Sam asked. "Dunno, but let's find out." Danny said, and he got up and left the room. Tucker and Sam followed. The three friends peered out of the door to see that nothing was there."That's strange." Tucker said. " Shhhhhhhh....."Danny said and blue smoke came out of his mouth making him shiver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1995

"Give it back Dash!" Danny yelled as Dash and Quawn were tossing his Crash Nebula lunch box around."What are you gonna do 'bout it" Dash said glaring at Danny. " Yeah, what he said." Quawn said looking at Dash. They were still tossing it around until another raven haired kid grabbed. It was a girl. " Here ya go." she said handing him the lunch box."Er....thanks...I'm Danny!" Danny said holding out his hand." I'm Sam." the girl said shaking his hand. "Danny!, look what I just got!" Tucker said holding out a PDA."What is it?" Sam asked."It's a brand new 95 PDA in color and ROM!" he said excited."Who's the girl?" Tuck asked confused."This is Sam, Sam this is Tucker."Danny said introducing them. "Hey" said Sam,"Hi" said Tuck.

Skulker just couldn't get young Danny alone, this was tougher than he thought. Then a plastic football hit him from behind and a small blonde boy came over to pick it up."Hey Mister! Move next time my ball comes so it won't hit ya!"the boy said."I saw you tormenting a small boy, Danny," Skulker started but was cut off by the boy."Fenton!, Why?" "I need you to do something for me.."Skulker said, and whispered his plan."OKay!"Dash said and ran off.

Danny was running off to lunch when Dash stopped him and took his lunch box."Hey!" Danny said and jumped up to get it but Dash just raised it higher."Ya want it go fetch!"and Dash tossed it into the janitor's closet. Danny glared at him but Dash just glared back.Dan walked over to get and Dash shoved him in and shut the door. Danny was scared to death and started banging on the door."Lemme OUTA HERE!" Danny screamed but Dash had left. It was pitch dark and Danny started crying. Then all of a sudden two big mechanical hands grab Danny and shoves him in a net. "Finally! I've captured you Ghost Child!"Skulker laughed.


	4. Danny?

thx 4 all th reviews!!!!!

Here's Chapter 4!

Danny? Part 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They heard a crash in the basment."What was that?" Sam asked. "Dunno, but let's find out." Danny said, and he got up and left the room. Tucker and Sam followed. The three friends peered out of the door to see that nothing was there."That's strange." Tucker said. " Shhhhhhhh....."Danny said and blue smoke came out of his mouth making him shiver." I'm going GHOST!"said Danny. Two blue rings appeared around him transforming him into DANNY PHANTOM! Danny went intangible and looked around the lab with his glowing green eyes. He saw a big figure like a man by the broken test tubes. Danny smirked as the man looked up to him and Danny blasted him. The man's eyes grew bigger as the ecto ball came towards him."AAHHHHHHHHHHH-" he screamed as he was blasted. After Danny blasted the ghost, Sam got the Fenton Fisher and Tucker got the Fenton Ghost Peeler. The guy was knocked out for a few minutes. When he regained conscious he was tied to a chair with the Fenton Fisher and Tucker was wearing the Fenton Peeler ready to shoot at any time."Who are you and what are you doing in my parent's lab?!" Danny asked suspiciously. The man had messy snow white hair and glowing green eyes and his jumpsuit looked..........just like Danny's!! "What do you think?" the man said ripping through the rope of the Fenton fisher and stood in front of Danny. Danny couldn't believe what he saw."Man, Danny,that guylooks just like you!" Tucker said amazed. "Duh, Tuck, I wonder why maybe..because....HE IS HIM!!" Sam yelled at Tucker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! I've captured you Ghost Child!"Skulker laughed. Danny looked through the glowing net and saw a man with buttons, metal all over him and had a face like a skull.'Why is his hair on fire?'Danny thought but was too scared to ask. Little Danny was horrified!"Who are you?" little Danny asked confused."I am Skulker!, ghost hunter of things special and unique. And you are for ... wait..what am I saying? I don't have time for this!" Skulker said grabbed the net and flew off. ' I know'd going to school was a bad idea.' Danny thought looking at Skulker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's Chapter 4.

Danny meets Danny! Srry its short

R&R


	5. Going back in time

Srry I took so long I had a writer's block, and now I have some cool and funny ideas so hold your horses.

Here's Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

-

"I am Skulker, ghost hunter of things special and unique. And you are for ... wait..what am I saying? I don't have time for this!" Skulker said grabbed the net and flew off. Past Danny looked through the glowing net and out at his school, which they were now floating over.' I know'd going to school was a bad idea.' PastDanny thought as he looked back down at his school.

"I am defonetly going to be late for lunch."

-

"Wha...how...did this..."Danny managed to choke out. He was so confused.

"We have to hurry! We're in trouble."Future Danny said.

"What do you mean by that?"Danny asked.

"Vlad had captured us-" Future Danny was cut off by Tucker.

"How could he had captured you two when you're right here?" FutureDP was getting annoyed.

"Can I atleast finish!"he shot at Tucker. He froze.

"As I was saying...Vlad had captured us in the past using one of these." he said and showed them the T.E. watch he was wearing on his wrist. It was identical to Danny's.

"Do you know what time?"Sam asked.

"September 5, 1995" Future DP answered.

"Okay let's go!" Tucker said and pressed the green button. A swirling green vortex appeared out of nowhere knocking down some books of the shelves.

"Danny? What are you doing down there?"his mom asked.

"My parents! They're gonna ask about where we are!" Danny worried. What would his parents think if Danny, Sam and Tucker went back in time to save himself fom Vlad Masters who was out tokill Jack, marry Maddie, and for Danny to become his son. Which was wrong.

"I handle it." said Future Danny, and a flash of green appeared around him and he started to shrink to Danny's size. Now they looked like identical twins.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked amazed of what he just did.

"New ghost power." he said and started heading up the stairs. Then he remembered something.

"Wait!" FDP said before Danny, Sam and Tucker left.

"Did I become Public Enemie Number one yet?"he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm gonna have some fun!" and he ran up the stairs and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I just saw the ghost kid! He's getting away!" FDP joked.

"We've got a runner!" Jack yelled and they grabbed near by equipment and they were gone. Future Danny went ghost and flew outside to keep them away. Danny, Sam and Tucker just looked at eachother and left.

-

How was that? More coming soon. I think...


	6. Finding Vlad

I was feeling happy today!

Chapter 6

Just so ya know practically the rest of the story is gonna take place in the past of 1995.

Here's Chapter 6

1995 -Vlad was waiting impatiently for Skulker. He had everything ready, the cage, the rope, and the pot of scolding hot ectoplasm lava. Then Skulker arrived with little Danny.

"AAHHHH! A PAMPIRE!" Past Danny screamed. Vlad wasn't exspecting that.

"What?" Vlad said. Skulker just looked at him. "Oh, I'm not a vampire." he assured.

"Dhen what are ya?" Dan asked.

"A ghost." Danny just started cracking up at this.

"Yeah right! Your as crasy as mommy ndaddy, Mr. footloop head! Theres no duch ding as ghostys. Dass told me so."

"Oh really, then what do you call that." he pointed to Skulker.

"A robot." he said calmly. Vlad looked at the cage and then Skulker. Skulker took this as his cue, and opened the cage.

"Hey whatcha-" Skulker dumped him into the cage and pushed it over the pot. "What is dhat stuff?" Danny asked digusted at the glowing green goo.

"That's ectoplasm lava." Vlad smirked.

"Looks like barf!" and he stuck out his tongue. Danny looked around where he was. For a second he thought he saw some eyes staring at him from the bushes."NAH." he said started playing with his hair.

"What?" Skulker asked.

"Nothin' robutt!" Danny smirked. Skulker glared at him but Vlad called him over.

* * *

Present Danny's POV 

We just went through the vortex and then we fell onto the playground of Casper Pre-School. All of the little kids started staring. Sam and Tucker looked around.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently in the past, that's us!" Sam said pointing to a little girl with pig tails and an African-American boy with a red basball cap on backwards holding a PDA.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked. He was right, I wasn't anywhere, and it looked like mini Sam and Tucker were looking for me too.

"Vlad..."I trailed off, my ghost went off. "Great." I looked around, Sam was here but Tucker was gone! 'Tucker! I don't have time for this!' I found him by the slides talking to himself, I mean really talking to himself. Tucker was practically drooling over his own PDA.

"Danny! Do you know how rare one of these are today!" Lil' Tuck was glaring at him.

"Give that back! It's MINE!" he growled and pounced on top of him. "OOOOWWW" Tucker just got bitten from himself.

"C'mon, just leave him." She said, and we started following my ghost sense to Vlad and Skulker.

* * *

End Present Danny's POV 

Start Future Danny's POV

I just dodged another blast of ectoplasmic goo from my mom, well not really my mom but...you get the point. I forgot how good she was at this. I dove behind a tree for shelter.

"I've got to get her detracted somehow..." I said to my self, then my ghost sense went off. There was the Box ghost by the recycle bin, trying to gather his cereal box minions. A grinned started to grow on my face. I turned to mom.

"HEY OVER HERE!" I called, she heard me but responded with a blast. Wasn't exspecting that, I dove in a bush. 'She's gotta stop donig that.' I went intangible and flew towards the box ghost, thenI pinched him.

"AAHHH! Who dares desturb the BOX GHOST!" he yelled. That caught her attention. She aimed her bazooka right at him."Uh oh." he said. 'Uh oh is right.' I flew home and into the basement. I pressed the green button on my watch and a vortex appeared. Before I went in, a green light started glowing around me and I shrunk to a 5 year old's size.

"Lets kick some dhost butt!" I smirked and went through, to 1995.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but I had a writer's bolck for this story, and whenever I tried to think of ideas. You get 'My Girl', 'My Hecktic Life', 'Seeing the Future', and 'Seeing Double'. R&R!


	7. Surpwise,surpwise

**Just to warn ya this might get quite confusing with the whole time thing.**

**Chapter 7-im trying to update more often**

**FDP went through the vortex.**

* * *

**Back to Present Danny**

**I heard some voices coming from the woods behind Casper Pre-School.He knew one of them was Skulker's, Vlad's and a little kid's. 'That must be me' Sam and I hid by the bushes and watched as mini me was gloomly playing with his hair. Then some thing came through the bushes. That really freaked me out, and I hid behind Sam. She rolled her eyes and lifted up a branch. It was Tucker. He was trying to hold his laughter. I kicked him.**

**"what are you doing here" I whispered to him. His eyes started to water a bit.**

**"He wouldn't give it to me."Tucker cried. I rolled my eyes. "And I found out that you guys left me all alone so I followed you."**

**I turned back around to see my past self sitting there, but he was gone. I shook my head, how could that happened. I looked again and he was there, but his expression was different. The old me's expression was like sad and bored, so started playing with his hair. But this one's was, like, do your worst. That was strange.**

* * *

**Future DP POV**

**I ended up in Casper Pre-School, it looked like Tuck, Sam, and Danny were gone. Then I heard Tucker talking to somebody. I went intangible and flew towards him. He was fighting with himself.**

**"C'mon, if you give it to me, we'll be rich in the future!" he cried, but Lil'Tuck wouldn't give in.**

**"No WAY!" and he dove to bite him again.**

**"OOOOOOOOWWWWW!DANNY, SAM! COME HERE!" he cried, but no one came. "Fine!" he said to himself and he looked around. "They must of left without me." he said and he started hearing some voices and followed it. Still intangible I followed him. My Ghost sense told me that he was going the right way. Tucker went behind the trees and I went toward past me. He was sadly playing with his hair. I flew through the cage bars and next to him, and became visible again. He looked at me surprised when he saw me.**

**"Who are ya n' why do ya look like me?" he asked.**

**"SHHHHHH..." I hushed him to be queit. I didn't want Vlad to know that I was here. "That stuff doesn't matter, but you really have to get out of here." I whispered.**

**"Tell me what I don't know." he said. I looked to make sure no one was looking and I took his hand and went intangible, making us both intangible. I flew us outthe cage and took him by a tree. I told him to hide there and not come back unless told to. Quicklsy, I flew back into the cage, sitting into the same position that he was. Vlad looked at me, I grinned slyly at him, and he turned back to Skulker.**

* * *

**Back to Present Danny**

**I jumped out behind the bushes to reveal myself. I told Sam and Tucker to stay behind, I didn't want them to get hurt. Vlad perked up and saw that I was there and he flew towards me.**

**"Hello Daniel, here to stop me."he smirked, I knew there was a catch. Too bad I didn't know what it was.**

**"Yeah, you know you can't get away with. You never do."**

**"You do know that when Skulker," he show Skulker ready to blast the rope, with little me in the cage hanging over the lava pot."blasts that rope, he dies, and you won't exist."**

**I knew Vlad, and he wasn't afraid to do anything, that means he'd do it if I wasn't careful. I was getting nervous.**

**"What's the catch?" I asked. I couldn't beleive that I was doing this.**

**"You will join to take over the ghost zone, leave your father so that you and your mother shall be my young prince and queen as king of the ghost zone!"he said. **

**That was a long sentence, I was about to say okay when something unexspected happened. My younger self went intangible andhopped out of the cage. I took a quick glance by where Sam and Tucker was.Hiding behind Sam, was my real past self. The Danny behind Vladsmirked at me and winked. **

**"Daniel?" Vlad said when I didn't answer.**

**"No."I said smiling happily. Vlad smirked and when he was about to signal to Skulker when he got blasted. He glared at me, but I shook my head. Vlad turned his head to see what looked like my younger self with his eyes glowing green, with green smoke coming from his hind.**

**"Surpwise, surpwise. Bladdie." he said.**

* * *

**heheheehehehe R&R! I'm trying to explain more.**


End file.
